quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake III Version History
Version 1.32c *CVE-2006-2082: Fixed a directory traversal / information leak in Quake III Arena auto download feature, which could let a malicious client download files from a server if auto download is enabled ( sv_allowDownload 1 ). *Fixed R_RemapShaders buffer overflow, which could let a malicious server exploit a buffer overflow to execute a shellcode on connecting clients. Version 1.32 General *new network protocol, 68 *network code: **improved fragmented messages handling **map change while client loads map no longer causes an 'Invalid .PK3' error **map_restart while client loads map no longer causes a reload **fixing donedl being ignored after autodl if map_restart'ed **the demo command has a list of compatible protocols, it will loop through 66 67 68; you can do '/demo four' and it will try four.dm_66 four.dm_67 four.dm_68 or you can explicitely give a '/demo demoname.dm_??' *added mousewheel support in the console: **wheel to scroll, ctrl+wheel to scroll faster, shift+wheel to scroll history *UI in baseq3/ and missionpack/ for PunkBuster configuration **punkbuster server in server creation dialog (sv_punkbuster) **punkbuster client in server browser (cl_punkbuster) **added PB Yes/No to the browsers *removed obsolete MPlayer UI stuff *bumped server browser to handle up to 4096 servers *IP maintained in userinfo *cl_guid in userinfo (as part of PB integration) *printing ports as unsigned ints, no longer printing negative port numbers *cleaned up the legacy IP banning code **use * for IP pattern matching now instead of 0 (fixes some confusion) ex: 192.246.12.* **made it safe from overflowing and crashing **NOTE: using PunkBuster's banning system is advised instead though *rcon: some fixes to the buffering to avoid overflowing and dropping parts of the message *rcon: now supports quoting /rcon g_motd "foo bar" *added SVF_CLIENTMASK (0x00000002), works only with <= 32 players **set bitmask of players to which send entity *pushed cl_maxpackets upper limit to 125 *added skipnotify from RTCW, use to display in the console only, but not on client screen **(also fixes pb_msgprefix and pb_sv_msgprefix) *new cvar sv_lanForceRate (defaults 1): **forces LAN clients to the maximum rate instead of accepting client setting (1 is the default behaviour, backward compatible) *new cvar sv_strictAuth (defaults 1): **server side variable to control wether strict CDKEY auth should be performed with the auth server **this is required if you want reliable cl_guid for the server (for users tracking) *filesystem: **client re-orders its pk3s according to the order given by server (fixes some 'Invalid .PK3 files referenced' situations) *fixed invisible entities/players bug (thanks goes to Rick Johnson / Raven for this one!) *update x86 VM code (better and safer optimisations) (Richk Johnson / Raven too) *clearing client gentity before GAME_INIT call *failing vote if there's only one voting client (fixes exploit on 2-player server where one player votes then disconnects, forcing vote to pass) *added trap_FS_Seek *renderer fix: **if client game code registers a shader after drawsurfaces are generated but before frame is rendered had a one-frame visual glitch (shader indexes messed up) *renderer fix: **r_roundImagesDown 0 + map q3dm1 -> crash (buffer overflow fix) *renderer fix: **fixed a crash in widescreen displays (q3dm11) *renderer fix: **MAX_SHADERS up to 2^12 *renderer fix: **moved screenshot from frontend to backend, fixes broken r_smp 1 screenshots Team Arena fixes *MOD_KAMIKAZE MOD_JUICED logging properly to games.log *fixed bot taunt spamming *fixed typo in scripts/models2.shader (shader error Ursula head) Win32 specific *fixed the DirectInput mouse init procedure *rcon: **fixed rcon not working on NT/2000/XP workstations that have a long uptime Linux specific *no longer trying to load libMesaVoodooGL.so **obsolete code, was confusing when trying to setup correct OpenGL acceleration *SMP support in the renderer. Detects CPU count, r_smp 1 default if available. (thanks to Gareth Hughes for contributing this) *changed default GL driver from libGL.so to libGL.so.1 **see LSB 1.2 spec: http://www.linuxbase.org/spec/refspecs/LSB_1.2.0/gLSB/libgl.html *Handle Ctrl and Space key together correctly (Ctrl was disabling Space) *sub-frame timing of input events (key/mouse) (input timing quality now equivalent to win32) Version 1.31 Windows Fixes *fixed Doppler effect *changed protocol from 66 to 67 *fixed simple developer 1 cvar cheat hack *changed a few warnings to developer warnings *rcon commands no longer fragment, sent buffered to the rcon client *fixed connection issues / broken userinfo *only printing R_AddPolyToScene warnings with +set developer 1 *various dedicated server issues fixed Linux only *fixed sound crash, going around memset bug in glibc i586/i686 Category:Quake III Arena